grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith Blade
Appearance Zenith has jet black hair and red tinted eyes. He has two swords. The one with the blue saya/scabbard is called Asano Hinode. The one with the black saya/scabbard is called Mayonaka. He has a scar running down his chest from a deep sword slash he had sustained. He wears a black cloak over his marine uniform. Personality He enjoys the thrill of fighting and will forget about the greated good to help those he cares about. He enjoys blacksmithgin and aspires to make the strongest sword in the world. He is a calm and peaceful man and enjoys the beauty of nature. Before, he had a neverendeing anger towards pirates, but he has recently overcome this. Now, he just wants to clear the seas of pirates so noone will have to have a terrible past. Biography As a kid in a small village, Zenith grew up wondering what was out there in the vast and open sea. His father was a gifted engineer, capable of fixing anything the villagers asked him to fix and capable of making many weapons and tools. He could fix a broken hoe or a broken clock. He could even make and sharpen axes and knives. However, his father was an old and sickly man, it was a miracle he could still do these things. But just watching his father do all of these things, Zenith naturally picked up a few things. One day, in a terrible storm, a ship came to the village. Zenith had never seen a ship before and saw that on the flag stood some skulls and crossbones. The people of the village freaked out and started trying to hide, but it was too late. The pirates had already landed. All of your food and beri, the pirates demanded. But, being a small village, they had no beri to give. Before, the pirates could attack the village for not being able to meet their demands, one villager came out and put out his axe in front of them. Then another came out and dropped his knife. Then the rest of the villagers came out and followed suit. The pirates curious as to how, a poor village could garner all of these sharp tools, demanded that the engineer who had made these come out and join them. Zenith, not wanting his father to leave, came out and told them that he made these tools and followed them onto the ship. He was going to be able to see what was out there in the endless seas. But, the pirate life was not what Zenith thought it would be like. Sharpen this, sharpen that, fix this, fix that. Zenith was forced to labor day and night. He wanted to go home, but doing so wouldn't be so easy. But a day came, when the pirate captain's sword broke and he needed a new one. So he had Zenith make one, but Zenith didn't know how to. He had seen his father make swords and other tools before but was never taught first hand how to. Give me a week, I'll make it by then, Zenith said thinking he might be able to figure it out. But a week passed and Zenith had nothing to show. Enraged that Zenith didn't know how to make a sword and that they had brought him along for nothing, they headed back to the village for revenge. When they arrived at the ship, they threw him onto the ground and stepped on him. Calling for his parents to come out to be executed for Zenith's trickery. First his mom came out and she got beheaded, making him break down in tears. Then his father came out with a sword and tried to attack the Captain but he got killed. At Zenith's father's attack, the Captain ordered his crew to slaughter the village. But a cannonball shot behind the pirate crew, and when they looked behind them, they saw a marine ship. Zenith looked behind him and saw the ship and finally broke down from the trauma and crashed unconscious. When Zenith woke up, a man with the word justice on his back was in front of him. He directed Zenith towards the path in becoming a marine. Because of these events, Zenith had an unending hatred towards pirates and he wanted to change the marines. He believed that the current marine system was terrible and inefficient and if it was better, than his parents could've been saved. And so, Zenith trained day in and day out until the age of 18 and set out to join the marines to change them. He landed at the town of Crickhollow and so his story began. Character Stats Professions 'Smith Profession (Primary)' A Smith is a man or woman who makes weapons and tools out of metal. Generally swords, since they fetch the best price, but it is in no way limited to this. Making cannons and parts for inventors is also part of their business, and they also get good knowledge within metallurgy. Primary Trait: A smith is proficient in any melee weapon they make, and have no maximum rank limit for combat techniques involving these weapons. They have access to certain additional traits as well. 'Weapon Specialist (Secondary)' A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as Swords, Axes or Whips. This profession applies generally to melee weapons. General Traits Fate of the Swift (5 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Techniques: Hinode (日の出, literally meaning Sunrise; Rank 4 Unskilled Technique) - Holding his two katanas, Asano Hinode and Mayonaka, back handed, Zenith slashes upward with both katanas. Strength based. Higure (日暮れ, literally meaning Nightfall; Rank 4 Unskilled Technique) - Holding his two katanas, Asano Hinode and Mayonaka, in a regular grip, Zenith slashes downward with both katanas. Strength based. Ryu Kiba (竜牙, literally meaning Dragon Fang; Rank 14 Trained Technique) - Zenith holds Mayonaka in a reverse sword grip and Asano Hinode in a regular grip. He approaches the target at high speed and cuts through, slashing downward with Asano Hinode and slashing upward with Mayonaka, resulting in a powerful attack from two sides. Branched from Hinode. Agility Based. Sekai Kiretsu (世界亀裂, literally meaning World Fissure; Rank 10 Trained Technique) - A concentrated and simultaneous slashing attack with both Asano Hinode and Mayonaka. Zenith swings both of his swords, Asano Hinode dropped at an angle lower than Mayonaka, so that the tips meet when they hit the enemy with a powerful and concentrated blow. Branched from Higure. Strength based. Rakurai (落雷, literally meaning Thunderbolt; Rank 10 Trained Technique) - A one way slashing attack. With great force and speed, Zenith slashes at the enemy with his two katanas, one after the other. Asano Hinode hits before Mayonaka, with each being equally as powerful. Branched from Higure. Strength Based. Rekkuuzan (裂空斬, literally meaning Fissure Sky Slash; Rank 18 Superhuman Technique) - Zenith somersaults into the air while extending his katanas outward, slashing the enemy multiple times while airborne. Each slash having full force. Branched from Rakurai. Agility based. Weapon and Armor: Asano Hinode(Morning Sunrise) and Mayonaka(Midnight) (2 Katanas)